Magic's Attraction
by Ark Crk Thorn
Summary: Her pull was magnetic, it was almost magically. It was just funny how she can easily erase his mind of thoughts, maybe he should ask her to erase his attraction to her? This is AU/Being redone/on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

**Author's Note: **This is AU novella. Prequel to _Their Talk_ and _Friend, It's an Invasion_. Pairings are Wally/Zatanna and Diana/Bruce. Yes, I know about Barry Allen but I like Wally West a lot more plus Kid Flash was a cool character in Teen Titans, animated series. So of course this is where the plot comes in. I don't know if I am allowed to put actor/actress names but they are just there for reference and stuff. Un-beta.

**Summary: **Her pull was magnetic, it was almost magically. It was just funny how she can easily erase his mind of thoughts, maybe he should ask her to erase his attraction to her?

Chapter 1:  
The Meeting

He did a twice over. He saw the newcomer, she was wearing a standard illusionist wear, except tailored to be on a woman. He could only stare at her legs, her long, creamy legs. There was something there that enticed him to her legs. The endless white and the right curves were enough to leave him fantasizing for months. He groaned at the sight of her bending down. The tails parted away to give anyone a sight of her stunning, attractive rear. Add to the fact, she wore fishnets the sight was even more tantalizing.

That wasn't all, she walked with a purpose. It was graceful, poised and all the more attention-grabbing even just to get lunch in their space station. He knew she knew she was attractive, beautiful and sexy. Hell, when he looked around some of the other males looked right at her. Male eyes were widen, mouths hung and sudden intakes of air were heard. Yet the woman didn't batter her eyes at the males. They watched her move, hoping she would sit with one of them.

She sat down by Wonder Woman, one of his best friends in the League. The Illusionist has a look on her face like she knows something he didn't know about Diana. Diana smiled one of those really-you-do-I-can't-believe-it smiles. The two beautiful women got closer together keeping their conversation more intimate, the more alluring for the guys who want to hear.

'_Well Di would not mind if I just drop by.' _So he left his seat, and casually walked to their table with his tray. It was until he saw the gleam in her eyes. It was unnerving to say the least; a predator looking at her prey was the best description he found.

Really he knew he had to calm down but when an attractive vixen looked at your way, what can you do? He knew calming down was what he should have done before he embarrassed himself. But when her eyes glimpsed at him even more, his mind evaporated all coherent thoughts. Which led him to his current predicament, he was currently nursing back his bruised rear and dignity. His food scattered around the floor and on his pants, the stains were going to be hard to get rid of.

The noise alerted the other bystanders. Diana turned her head to see her male friend The Flash. "Flash, are you well?" Her noble upbringing laced in her speech. "Would you require assistance?"

"Nah, it's all right, Di. Just slip there." His eyes stared at the Illusionist, while the same gleam was still there. The mirth she was holding made him more nervous. He picked up his tray only for her hand to rest on it too.

"Here, let me help you." Her voice was stunning, a soft, melodic octave not like a banshee screaming. There was also something in her voice that made his mind shut down. He felt the heat from his face and knew she saw it too. "Diana, I see Batman, he probably wants to talk to you."

Diana looked over and did see Batman staring at her; she excused herself from the two. Flash looked over at the Illusionist again, only she was standing up. "Here" She held her gloved hand towards him. "Don't be shy now." He caught the amusement in her voice and did what he was told to do.

He responded with his charmer accent, trying to impersonate a Canadian actor. "Not shy, just trying to see how you move." He wanted to hit himself at the line he blurted out. He repeated the line in his head and it sounded stupid even to him.

She laughed.

It was the same reaction as other ladies who laughed at him. But the laughter wasn't directed at him, it was at the joke. Mimicking him, she performed the same by adoring her own Canadian accent. "Well, do you want to see how I move in private?" He tensed up. She giggled. "No, seriously, why are you trying to impersonate Ryan Reynolds?"

"I thought I was doing more like Ryan Reynolds impersonating The Flash."

"No, it was definitely The Flash impersonating Ryan Reynolds impersonating Ryan Reynolds. Although, I don't think Ryan Reynolds impersonates himself too much." She had to stuff her laughter back. "How did you find my impersonation of Serinda Swan?"

"Excellent…!" He shuttered back whatever he was going to say. "I really thought I did a good interpretation of Ryan Reynolds."

"No, it was marvelous." Her smile was contagious because he was also grinning after his failed comeback.

"Really because I do a better Wally…" It was the second time he blurted out without thinking. He really needed to slow down for a bit. _'Barely knowing her for two minutes, I already said my secret identify." _

"Who is Wally?" Even if her question was innocent, the mirth in her eyes told him she knew who Wally was.

"That's me, the man behind The Flash."

"Well Wally, I'm Zatanna. The person in front of you is all real." She turned around. "I'll see you around then Wally." She left. He might have imagined it but there was more sway in her walk, oozing sexual appeal. What he didn't know until later on was the food stains on his uniform were magically gone.

**Important FYI:**

Reviews and advices are very much welcome and appreciated. I don't know the full spectrum of the persona of Wally West or Zatanna Zatara, so help there is much appreciated.

I pulled some lines from a 1980 movie I watched recently, so if anyone knows what movie it is then I promise I will update sooner. Speaking of updating, it usually depends when I finish a chapter for another story so it that can be in two weeks to a month.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Loneliness

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

**Author's Note: **This is AU novella. Pairings are Wally/Zatanna and Diana/Bruce. Un-beta. Thanks for the reviews.

**Summary: **Her pull was magnetic, it was almost magically. It was just funny how she can easily erase his mind of thoughts, maybe he should ask her to erase his attraction to her?

Chapter 2:  
Her Loneliness

She screamed.

Panting for air, her hands wandered until she felt the velvet sheets. Her eyes wandered towards the old clock her father gave her. The old clock's ticking echoed through the vast room. Tick, tick, tick, every tick, time grew longer. Each confirmed beat the more time she waste. Each tick, each tiny second, the more her father is missing.

The cold drifted in her room nipped her flesh. Light barely pierced her room, these was just a mass of darkness settling in. She lifted her sheets close to her. The softness touched her skin. It warmed the frost her sides felt. It smoothed and covered the spacious emptiness.

She needed to do something, anything, just to get out of her house. Out of habit or out of curiosity she walked toward the corner mirror.

She saw and grimaced at the creature staring back right at her.

The eyes were red and veins prominent in the corners. The lips were dried, no live passing through them. The flesh was a haunting ashen corpse, cold and metallic to touch. The way the creature move, how it imitated her movements, it was daunting. She tried to smile but the creature only had a scowl in its features.

Her communicator rang. She swiftly picked it up. "I am initiating teleportation in 10 seconds." Batman's voice commanded through the tiny earpiece. She hastily prepared, grabbing her usual attire from her closet.

She forced herself to concentrate on the emergency Batman called for her. Any fatigue she showed then Batman would not let her do whatever mission they were going on. She had to calm down before Batman forced her back to her house. She can't have that now, can she?

The strange sensation of her molecules being transferred, it was perplexing. But the blinding light penetrated her eyes, distracting her senses and thoughts. "Are you well, Zatanna?" Someone was calling her, female but she didn't know who it was.

"I am just trying to get used to teleporting." Having regained enough sight to see it was Wonder Woman. She looked over and saw The Flash or Wally, she recalled, and Batman. Seeing the manila folder, she took it to see the problem. The entry was on a metahuman calling herself Sereysothea.

"The monarchy of Cambodia requested assistance. Normally we would not interfere with sovereign nations but Cambodia has been under the watch with other nations. The reason being is Cambodian women had killed several political and economic leaders but the Cambodian government has denied all claims. This is why the mission has to remain a secret, we are going undercover. If we are to be discovered, it would tear the relationship between Cambodia and the other international nations." Batman didn't need to finish as all the heroes know what will happen.

"Some of these Cambodians have been captured alive but their memories have been wiped clean. J'ohn had been able to extract some fragments of memories from these women. This is the all information we know about this Sereysothea. J'ohn concluded this woman has strong telepathic powers and highly dangerous. She has the ability to control your mind once she conquered it, if the memories serve as an indication."

"Flash, you are going to be crucial for the success of the operation, your ability to change your thought rapidly would be vital to evade mind control. Zatanna will be your partner as her abilities will help greatly. Wonder Woman and I will act as your aides. Your covers would be newlyweds touring Cambodia."

"Here are your tickets" Batman handed her the domestic-class tickets. "Wonder Woman and I will be there before you two arrived to scout the enemy. Show these cards" He pointed to the green cards "to the attendants at the airport terminal and they will know what to do with it. Now you two will now be known as Mr. and Mrs. Hogfast for the duration of the operation."

"Ah, come on Bats really now?" Wally said in disbelief.

"It was appropriate with your table manners." Wonder Woman and her laughed, even through Batman didn't show any emotion.

"Don't worry Flash, I love the name." His blushing chin gave her a smile for the rest of the day.

**Important FYI:**

I was really conflicted with this chapter, but the abrupt shift was intended. This chapter was part of the first draft chapter 2.

Reviews and advices are very much welcome and appreciate. I don't know the full spectrum of the persona of Wally West or Zatanna Zatara, so help there is much appreciated. Sorry if my replies to reviews are slow, so I am just going to say it again thank you very much for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

**Author's Note: **This is AU novella. Pairings are Wally/Zatanna and Diana/Bruce. Un-beta. Thanks for the reviews.

**Summary: **Her pull was magnetic, it was almost magically. It was just funny how she can easily erase his mind of thoughts, maybe he should ask her to erase his attraction to her?

Chapter 3:  
The Arrival

A child's crying recoiled throughout the area. The man behind him requested the airline attendant a pair of earmuffs. The crying grew louder and louder, the crying could have woken the legendary continent of Mu by now. The mother was trying to quiet down her child but the five-year old kept on crying and crying. His attention shifted when the woman sleeping on his arm was stirring.

"Good morning, honey." She suppressed her yawn, her left hand searching for her glasses. She put on her glasses and tried to fix her hair with her hands. Few strands of hair out of place grabbed his attention more than some unknown child. Yet he could not ignore the crying boy, so he did what he was best at- making people smile.

He turned towards the crying child. "Hey there buddy." The little boy stopped his crying to look up to see a strange red hair man talking to him. There was something calming about the specs-wearing man, and then the man smiled at him. "Let me show you trick."

The boy waited for the man to do what his father usually does- peek-ka-boo. What the strange red hair man did instead was amazing. One moment he had his glasses on and then the next he didn't. He felt something weighing down on his head, he grabbed it to find out it was the strange man's glasses. "How?" Amazement was written all over the boy's face.

"Here I will show you again." The boy stared in wonder as the strange man performed his trick again. The glasses vanished again right before his eyes and hands; he looked up to see the glasses neatly framed back to its owner.

"Mister, ya're so cool! How did ya do it? Are ya a magician?" The boy slurred some of his words. Rest of the passengers relaxed because of their mini ginger-savior. The man shook his head.

"Nah, you can do it too, did you know. You just need some practice. I will show you if your mom lets me." The boy turned around so fast, all the passengers thought the child could be mini-Flash.

"Mom, mom please, please let him show me!" He begged his mother with his best puppy-dog pout he mustered. The mother sighed before patting her son's head and nodding to the kind man. The son let out an excited cheer. Although he couldn't reveal his abilities, Wally showed the boy how to do the Vanishing trick. The boy concentrated his efforts at learning the trick, but he couldn't do it like what the strange man did it.

"Don't worry there, buddy. It took me forever to do it too when I learned it." The boy only nodded, too concentrated to solve the mystery of the Vanishing trick. The passengers and mother were grateful the child was no longer crying.

"Attention all passengers, please fasten your seatbelt. The plane is now entering Cambodia and will be landing in two minutes. Attention all passengers, please fasten your seatbelt. The plane is now entering Cambodia and will be landing in two minutes." The intercom announced both in Khmer and English.

Wally helped out the child with his seat, the mother thanking him. As he went back to his own seat, Zatanna was smiling at him. "You're a hero through and through, Wally." He felt his hairs stand up and the increase in sweat on his back, her voice had this effect on him. But they were undercover and he can't be nervous in front of his 'wife'.

"Isn't that the reason you marry me." He started to rest against his chair, his hands moving towards the seatbelt. A different hand, soft and warm, seized his. The hand belonged to Zatanna.

"Among other things, let me do this for you." The hand retrieved the seatbelt and move towards the latch, her hand touched his body. The sly trickster made feather-light contact with the hardness of Wally's abdominal; he tried to restrain the shivers he felt. She wasn't done with her trickster, she moved it back to his hand and intertwined them together.

The plane's rumbling distracted Wally from saying anything. The strong winds flurried as the plane prepared to land. Wally was worried as the rumbling continued to amplify, but the light squeezes from Zatanna calmed him down. There were bumps and squeaks before the plane did a complete stop. They went off the plane as soon the passenger stair was connected. Wally said good-bye to the boy and walked where Zatanna was at.

They showed their green metallic cards at the airline attendants, one calling over a guard. The guard looked around before escorting Mr. and Mrs. Hogfast to a private clearing. A woman was waiting for them, dressed in a casual suit and had a briefcase. Her blue eyes flared up as she saw her two friends, but she didn't walk up to them like friends but instead a professional servant.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hogfast, welcome to the Kingdom of Cambodia, thank you for choosing our hotel for your needs. We have special preparations to give you a memorable honeymoon. Please follow me." The camera recorded the meeting. If anyone saw it, they would just think it was an official meeting between a hotel manager and a couple.

They paced to the drop-off and pick-off area of the airport. The hotel manager strolled to a black car with a hotel logo on it and opened the back door, gesturing the young couple in. Once they were all in, the car drove off. "Good, since everyone is here. We will begin our mission." Batman's deep baritone startled Wally.

"Bats, is that you?" Wally looked at the driver but the sunglasses blocked his identity. Diana turned around to give them some information Batman and she collected. She started to talk.

"We believe we found a member of Sereysothea's group. She is in the same hotel as you two; she is most likely a high-ranking member of the group as some women from this hotel have been disappearing. Zatanna, your powers will provide some needed information." The car stopped and Diana got out of it. She once again opened the door. "We welcome you Mr. and Mrs. Hogfast to Ocean Jewel Hotel. We hope your stay will be most comfortable."

**Important FYI:**

This chapter was part of the first draft chapter 2.

Reviews and advices are very much welcome and appreciate. I don't know the full spectrum of the persona of Wally West or Zatanna Zatara, so help there is much appreciated. Sorry if my replies to reviews are slow, so I am just going to say it again thank you very much for reviewing.


End file.
